


Trouble

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Music RPF
Genre: F/F, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

"I knew you were trouble the first time I saw you," Lady Gaga said. "You had this look in your eyes. You were wearing a red dress. Do you remember it? It had those straps and there was a red flower in your hair. You know that even then you were begging me to fuck you, that's what I saw in your eyes. Circles, make circles." 

Taylor said nothing. Her mouth was occupied. She followed Gaga's instructions, moving her tongue in circles around Gaga's clit as she sucked. 

"Oh yes yes yes little flower that is it," Gaga moaned. 

They were naked. They were on Gaga's bed. It was big, the silk sheets were patterned a visually difficult purple and green stripes. Lady Gaga was straddling Taylor's face. Taylor's blonde hair was splayed out on the pillow, her eyes were open looking up at her lover. 

Gaga ran her hands over her own body, stopping at her own breasts to pinch her nipples then going up to take hold of her own pigtails. Her hair was dyed pale pink, as was her pubic hair. Her eyes were ringed by thick black eyeliner, her lipstick was a vivid scarlet. 

Taylor focused on the task at hand. Her hands were on top of Gaga's thighs. 

"Oh baby fucking yes," Gaga moaned. "Your mouth is fucking amazing," she rocked her hips back and forth, grinding down on the younger woman, her wanton moaning growing louder and louder. 

She looked down at Taylor, their eyes locking. "Such beautiful eyes. Baby make me fly. Keep your eyes open. I want you to see how good you are." Gaga held onto her own pigtails like they were handlebars. 

"Coconuts, ice-cream, fucking pandas," Gaga's eyes fluttered and her mouth opened wide and soundless.  
Before the final aftershocks had ceased Lady Gaga dismounted Taylor's face. Taylor's lipstick was smeared, her mouth and nose and cheeks were shiny with Gaga's sexual juices. Ms Swift smiled. "I like it when you look at me like that." 

Gaga shifted, positioning herself on top of Taylor and she smiled too. "I know, that's why I do it cutie-pie," she pressed her lips to Taylor's and kissed her like she was trying to devour her. She tasted herself and she loved it. 

They only stopped when breathing became an issue. As they panted and caught their breath Gaga pinched Taylor's right nipple, pulling on it until the younger woman made a hissing squeal. 

"Your nipples are pretty," Gaga said, pulled back away from Taylor to take a good look at her breasts. 

"Thank you." 

Gaga ran her thumb over the other nipple. It was small, perky, surrounded by a dark areola. "Tell me what you want." 

"To come." 

"I know that silly," she pinched the nipple, again until Taylor made a noise of protest. "Tell me what you want me to do to you. I want to hear you say it. I want to hear miss innocent sweetie Taylor Swift tell me exactly how she wants me to pleasure her." 

"Finger me." 

"Oh honey stop playing coy, we've played this game before." She dipped her head and wrapped her lips around Taylor's right nipple, swirling her tongue around it. 

"Finger me. Fuck me. I want it hard, I want your mouth on my clit."  
Gaga smiled and kissed her way over to the other breast. She was one of the few people ever to hear Taylor speak like this. Prim, proper goodie good girl Taylor had a filthy side. She was privileged, like she was in so many ways. 

"Please, I need it, I need your fingers in me, please, please." 

Gaga cut off her whimpers by biting the nipple. Her left hand ran along the inside of Taylor's thigh. "What's one plus one?" 

"What?" 

"One plus one?" 

"Two," Taylor said sounding confused. 

"Right answer," Gaga said and suddenly plunged two fingers into Taylor's tight cunt. 

"Jesus fuck!" Taylor exclaimed. 

Gaga gave her no time whatsoever to recover, immediately thrusting hard and deep, curling and twisting her fingers as she did. She switched to the other nipple, sucking it into her mouth before moving down. 

Keeping up a consistent rhythm Gaga moved her sexy self down, settling between Taylor's spread legs. 

"Harder harder, fuck me harder." 

"Tell me you're a dirty bitch, tell me you’re my slut." Gaga closed in and flicked her tongue over Taylor's clitoris. 

"Yes, I'm your filthy slut, I'm your whore I'm your bitch," Taylor declared. 

Gaga fucked her harder, adding a third finger while she flicked her tongue up and down Swift's clit. 

Taylor kept moaning and crying out and letting out streams of wonderfully vulgar words. As she got closer and closer to her peak she started just groaning "Gaga, Gaga, Gaga," over and over. 

Her climax was wonderful. Gaga relished it, the uniquely Taylor Swift noises she made when she came were enough to make Gaga want to fuck her forever. 

"Definitely trouble, big big trouble," Gaga purred. She gave Taylor's pussy a long lick with her tongue, gathering up as much of her juices as possible. 

"You have no idea," Taylor replied. "Go get my bag." 

"Why?" 

"I brought a strap on. I want you to fuck me with it." 

Gaga, for one of the few times ever in her life, was speechless.


End file.
